Remembrances
by Auditory Eden
Summary: Why is Sawako-chan waking up in bed with Kazehaya? It's like a time warp, or maybe just a dream. KS


Author: Auditory Eden

Rating: T

Warnings: Kissing

Notes: I'm reaaaaally gonna kill these two if they don't get together in the manga. I mean, they've both friggen confessed, but Kaze-kun screwed the whole thing up!

So yeah.

Remembrances

The bright light stung her eyes as she opened them, her thoughts still calm and serene. She took a moment to feel the warmth of the sunlight, the softness of the bedsheets, the comfort of the body spooning her from behind.

_Wait. What?_

Kuronuma Sawako sat bolt upright, twisting herself on the sheets, to see who the body was. Kazehaya Shouta grumbled a little in his sleep and rolled over into the warm dent left by her body.

_Why is Kazehaya-kun in my bed?_ was the first thought that occurred to her, shortly followed by, _Wait, where am I?_

The room was very plain, with blue walls, and the bed (now she could tell it was not her own), was a twin, only barely wide enough to fit them both comfortably. The décor, insofar as it existed, was simple and the quilt on the bed had a hand-made look to it. She looked back down at Kazehaya, and noted that there were four pillows, two with hand-made covers, two with covers that matched the sheets.

Confusion swept over her in waves, and her mind jumped to the thought that this was Kazehaya's room. But, then again, she thought, very little in this room looked masculine. And she was fairly certain that Kazehaya wouldn't have net curtains.

Sawako took a moment to regard herself. Long black hair, body normal, but she was wearing...

She couldn't find a word for what she was wearing.

It was destinctly lacey in a way that suggested it had come from the sort of store that had "secret" in the name. The _thing_ reached to mid-thigh, and had an empire-waistline falling to the hem from gathering just below her bust.

And it was pink. Very, very pink.

Also, she noticed with no small measure of mortification, it was see-through, and a little tight in the chest. Later she would discover (from Yano), that the correct word for the _thing_ was lingerie. At the moment, however, the only word she could think of was, "What?", as in "the hell".

As she came to this conclusion and turned her mind back to _where_ she was, the sleeping body of Kazehaya stirred, and he blinked himself awake looking so adorable that Sawako had to remind herself not to melt.

He squirmed a little, stretched, and looked up at her, grinning softly. "What's up with you?" he asked, placing a hand on her ribs and sliding it down her side, to her hip.

"W-W-What are you doing!?" she yelled, eyes going very, very wide.

Hurt and confusion gathered on Kazehaya's brow. "I'm touching my girlfriend. Am I not allowed to?"  
"I..." she broke off. "I don't know. Where are we?"

Kazehaya sat up now, leaning very close to look her in the eye, concern now etched in the lines of his face. "We're home," he said. "In our apartment."

"We....live here?"

This question was greeted by a raised eyebrow. "Ye-es....we're getting married next month."

"Wah!"

The expression of concern on his face grew even more concentrated. "Sawako, are you okay?"

Sawako felt her brain began to melt and drip out her ear. Since when, exactly, had he been calling her by her first name?

"Kazehaya-kun, I—"

He cut her off, saying, "Kazehaya? You only ever call me that when you're mad at me. Sawako, what is going on?"

She stammered, "I...I d-don't know!" A moment of stunned silence passed before she again spoke. "Why am I wearing this?"

Kazehaya's eyes flitted down to her chest before coming back up to her face. "Um...Yano gave that to you and made some kind of bet with us about you wearing it for a night and us not having sex."

"Sex!?" she squeaked. He rolled his eyes.

"We've been waiting," he informed her. "Y'know, til after the wedding? But Yano-chan says we're being silly and keeps trying to make us 'give into our animal passions'."

No matter how hard she fought it, Sawako could still feel the heat rising up her neck and cheeks.

"Geeze, Sawako, you're kinda scaring me now," Kazehaya complained. He eyeballed her flushed face and rolled his eyes. "C'mon, you can't possibly have forgotten, what, the last five years?"

"I-I-I-I-I....I don't know..." she answered lamely.

"You can't have! I mean," he dropped his voice to what she could only categorize as a 'seductive whisper', and continued, "I'd feel so betrayed if you'd forgotten _this_."

And he kissed her.

Sawako felt her face heat up even more, and was certain steam was coming out of her ears until—

"Oh," was the only thing she said when they broke apart. What had been going on this morning? It was all very simple; last night she'd changed into the scandalous thing, gone to bed, and dreamed...oh right, of high school.

"What does that mean?" Kazehaya asked nervously.

"It means, 'Oh, that's what happened', Shouta," she translated, before looking down at the awful pink nightdress. "Eh, Yano-chan is so mean."

Kazehaya pushed himself up on his arms, getting right in her face. "Wait, so you remembered?"

She laughed a little, "Yes, I remember now. I guess I had a dream about sophomore year in high school, and when I woke up it felt like I was still dreaming it."

"Sophomore year sucked," Kazehaya commented as he flopped down onto the bed again.

"Remember when you confessed?" Sawako said fondly. "Those boys were yammering over whether you and Shishou were fighting over me, and you said 'yes'...."

"And then I said that I liked you, no less than three times," he added.

She smiled at him prettily. "And you asked me if I liked you, and when I said yes..."

"I screwed everything up," he summarized with a shake of his head. "God I was so stupid. I mean, what was I thinking? 'My kind of like and your kind of like are different'?"

"Potentially the worst confession story I've ever heard."

Sawako lay back down and tucked her head into the hollow of Kazehaya's neck and shoulder. The pair lay in comfortable silence for a moment before Kazehaya looked down at her.

"But that wasn't the end of it, hmm?"

"No," she agreed softly. "We avoided each other and both thought that we'd been rejected..."

"And then," Kazehaya continued, "I did this..."

Sawako reflected as their lips met that she was the luckiest girl on Earth.

xXx

Parting Comments: They have both been so stupid, that I like to hope that they'll figure it out, and someday will be able to look back and laugh.

Can anyone else totally see Yano trying to get them to sleep together? Also, I'd love suggestions for manga to read, preferably romance/shojou. I already read Papillon and Vampire Knight, but that's pretty much it. And Kimitodo, obviously.

Hugs and Kisses,

Eden


End file.
